


Взгляни страху в глаза

by Hedwig221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Potterlock, Teenlock, hp Crossover, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что случится, если профессор Люпин принесет в класс боггарта в шкафу?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взгляни страху в глаза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Face your fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165230) by [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77). 



> Фик также выложен здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/2549572

Они были даже не на одном факультете: Джон попал в Гриффиндор, а Шерлок — в Когтевран. Ведь иначе и быть не могло. Джон еще в поезде заявил, что его новый друг попадет именно в этот факультет. 

В купе сидел худой и бледный мальчишка и намеренно игнорировал Джона. Тот пытался завести разговор с другими ребятами, но они были старше и смотрели на него с презрением, так что мальчик вскоре отвернулся и стал глядеть в окно. Пейзаж был потрясающий, но и он стал надоедать уже через десять минут. Джон пытался представить себе Хогвартс, когда тоненький голос прервал его мысли. Старшие все так же разговаривали, но худой черноволосый мальчик смотрел прямо на него.

— Прости, что? — смущенно переспросил Джон. 

— Я спросил, — громко вздохнул мальчик, — не дашь ли ты мне свои книги? Мне всегда нравилась магловская медицина. 

Джон залился румянцем, а взгляд невольно упал на чемодан, в котором под грудой новых учебников лежали старые медицинские журналы его отца. У этого мальчика глаза-рентгены? Джон читал про такое в комиксах... Ватсон постарался отбросить эти мысли — его новые одноклассники наверняка посчитают комиксы детской глупостью! 

Но черноволосый мальчик, казалось, и не думал смеяться над ним. С серьезным выражением лица он с любопытством глядел на Джона светло-голубыми глазами. Тот мельком взглянул на болтающих подростков и тихо ответил:

— Как ты узнал, какие книги у меня в чемодане? И, пожалуйста, говори потише. 

Мальчик удивился и посмотрел на соседей по купе. 

— Не волнуйся, они заняты своими сплетнями. Ты можешь не показывать их здесь, в поезде, но в Хогвартсе можно? Пожалуйста. 

— Ты мне так и не ответил.

Небесно-голубые глаза пробежались взглядом вверх-вниз по Джону, и тут мальчик заговорил очень быстро:

— На твоем рюкзаке нашит значок Эдинбургского медицинского университета. Причем видно, что его перешивали дважды. Значит, кто-то подарил тебе этот значок, и ты держишь его из-за сантиментов. Ты пришил его сам, это видно. Ты уже зашивал раны… Эти швы немного косят в сторону, но твоя мама не стала бы делать такие стежки.

— Откуда ты знаешь, может, моя мама доктор? — перебил Джон с кривой улыбкой на лице.

— Тогда стежки были бы ровными. А эти сделаны новичком.

Джон посмотрел на рюкзак. Ооо..

— И потом, она слишком занята, чтобы пришивать тебе что-то. Но она не может нанять кого-нибудь в помощь, потому что денег слишком мало. Ты даже сэндвичи приготовил себе сам.

Нахмурившись, Джон застегнул молнию на рюкзаке, чтобы мальчишка больше не подглядывал. Но тот вдруг широко открыл глаза и тихонько охнул. На его щеках появился румянец.

— Что на этот раз? — расстроенно спросил Джон. Что еще он разглядел?

— Моя мама говорит извиняться в таких случаях, так что прости. И я соболезную, — Джон удивленно поднял брови, — всё указывает на то, что твой отец умер несколько лет назад. Я это понял сразу же, поэтому решил, что у тебя есть его журналы… Наверно, говорить всё это было невежливо… Так что, прости, пожалуйста…

Джон так и не смог закрыть рта. Темноволосый мальчишка немного приуныл.

— Ну, неважно, ты можешь и не давать мне книги, зря я спросил…

— Это было потрясающе! — выдавил Джон. Мальчик недоверчиво посмотрел на него. — Правда-правда! Это была не магия! Ведь нет?

Мальчик покачал головой, робко улыбаясь.

— Я просто наблюдательный.

— Не в этом дело, моя мама тоже наблюдательная, она всегда знает, о чем я думаю и что я ел весь день… Но это? Это было классно!

Смущенная улыбка превратилась в широкую, и мальчишка склонил голову. Джон протянул ладонь:

— Джон Ватсон.

Он удивленно посмотрел на протянутую руку, но не пожал ее.

— Ну ладно, одолжу я тебе эти журналы, если ты так хочешь, — добавил Джон.

После этого мальчик быстро пожал протянутую руку. Улыбка наконец стала искренней, впервые за все время их разговора.

— Шерлок Холмс. Приятно познакомиться!

Но как давно это было! В начале они были одного роста, но потом Шерлок начал быстро обгонять Джона. Целых три дюйма всего за два года! Сейчас, в свои шестнадцать, Джон был как все, а Шерлок вытянулся так, что порой не знал, куда девать свои длинные конечности. Джон улыбался каждый раз, когда Шерлок, лежа на полянке возле озера, безрезультатно пытался принять удобную позу. Когда Джон приблизился к другу, тот успел четыре раза перевернуться. Гриффиндорец весело усмехнулся. Как же он любил эти встречи со своим лучшим другом! Им нельзя было делить комнату и даже сидеть за одним обеденным столом, но по крайней мере, у них было несколько общих занятий. И, конечно, все их свободное время. Джон подошел к другу, скинул книги на траву и сел поближе к воде.

— Эй, что ты там делаешь? Иди сюда, — потребовал Шерлок.

Но Джон уже успел собрать маленькие плоские камешки и теперь пускал их по серебристой поверхности озера. Солнце светило высоко в небе, прямо между двумя горными вершинами. Шерлок и Джон всегда брали с собой ланч, так что у них оставалось полчаса до начала занятий, чтобы насладиться компанией друг друга.

Две пуффендуйки, хихикая, прошли мимо них и помахали Джону, который улыбнулся в ответ. Шерлок всем своим видом показывал безразличие и раздраженно вздохнул. Девушки ушли, все еще улыбаясь Джону.

— Я смотрю, количество девушек вокруг тебя увеличивается с каждым днем.

Джон изумленно посмотрел на своего друга и подполз к нему.

— Шерлок, ты же помнишь, что скоро Святочный бал, правда?

Холмс уставился на него.

— Бал, Шерлок! Ты и правда удаляешь все ненужное из своей головы? Как ты мог забыть про бал? Все только о нем и говорят…

Когтевранец обратил свой холодный взгляд на воду. Иногда он вот так просто закрывался ото всех, как бы Джон ни пытался это предотвратить.

— Я не «все», Джон, как ты, наверное, помнишь. Мне плевать на балы, — и еще целую минуту он молча смотрел на озеро. Джон уже хотел было схватить книги и уйти, когда Шерлок добавил: — Так ты что, идешь на бал? Уже выбрал кого-нибудь?

Джон сжалился и улыбнулся уголком рта:

— Пока нет. Поможешь мне?

— Я? Конечно.

Нехотя друзья поднялись и поспешили на занятия, по пути обсуждая потенциальных партнеров на танец и смеясь. Шерлок выставлял напоказ недостатки любого человека, на которого показывал Джон, и как весело это было! Но это, конечно, не помогло Джону выбрать себе девушку. Уже возле кабинета он решил, что вообще пойдет один на этот дурацкий бал. Он и сам-то не очень хотел туда идти. Какой смысл, если его лучшего друга там не будет? К тому же, Шерлок в последнее время стал раздражительным. Он обижался каждый раз, когда Джон гулял с кем-то другим. Но Ватсон не обращал на это внимания, ведь это же Шерлок, и Джон принимал его таким, какой он есть. Умный и по-своему смешной. И преданный. И очаровательный. И сумасшедший. Ради такого друга можно было простить все его обиды.

Джон мельком взглянул на Шерлока, когда они уселись в кабинете Защиты от темных искусств. Холмс о чем-то возбужденно рассказывал (что-то о новом зелье, которое он сварил), но Джон едва его слушал. Солнечный свет падал на темные кудри Шерлока и освещал половину его лица. Парень внезапно подумал о том, как красивы его вечно меняющие цвет глаза и эти скулы… А эти полные губы… Шерлок вдруг озадаченно на него посмотрел, и внутри у Джона что-то сжалось. Парень быстро отвел взгляд и открыл учебник.

В класс зашел профессор Люпин. Он был любимым учителем Джона (Шерлок говорил, что он «нормальный»), и ребята принялись слушать его разъяснения. Боггарт! Профессор Люпин нашел боггарта в шкафу! Прямо здесь, в этом классе! Все заволновались и даже Шерлок поглядывал на шкаф с интересом. После разучивания заклинания _Ридиккулус_ шестикурсники стали по очереди вызывать боггарта. Он превращался в гигантскую крысу, в огонь, в злую старуху: странное существо отражало любые страхи стоящего перед ним человека. Это пугало. _Ридиккулус_ же обращал страхи в посмешище. 

С каждым преображением Джону становилось не по себе. Во что превратится боггарт, когда настанет его очередь? Чего он боится больше всего? Наверно, бедности: им с матерью пришлось нелегко после смерти отца. Но как это отразится? Его мать в обносках? Нет, нельзя, чтобы это кто-то видел, это слишком… Может, он боялся каких-нибудь насекомых? Пауков или гигантских гусениц?.. Это намного легче. Он посмотрел на Шерлока и задумался. Холмс ничего не боялся, он всегда так уверен в себе. Какой же его самый сильный страх?

— Ватсон, твоя очередь, — мягкий голос профессора вывел его из раздумий. Уже? — Палочка? Заклинание? Пошел!

Джон облизнул губы, поднял палочку и подошел к существу (сейчас это была фарфоровая кукла). Джон подступил ближе, и кукла завертелась и начала менять форму. Парень сглотнул и выпрямился, готовый побороть любой страх. Он смелый, ему нипочем глупые детские страшилки и даже вид его бедной матери… Он сможет!

Но это была не мать, не паук и даже не огромный бродячий пес. На полу лежала темная фигура. Джон с ужасом узнал черную хогвартскую мантию. Лицо у фигуры прояснилось и у Джона, казалось, остановилось сердце: это лицо, этот прямой нос, выпирающие скулы и самое страшное, _те самые_ открытые глаза, такие светлые, что на солнце казались серебристыми… И струйка крови, сбегающая по лбу. На груди ее было еще больше: кровь сочилась из глубокой открытой раны на груди и собиралась в быстро растущую темно-красную лужицу под телом его лучшего друга.

Джону хотелось кричать, но он не мог набрать в легкие воздуха. Колени подогнулись, по лицу скользнуло что-то влажное (когда появились слезы?). Джон слепо потянулся к неподвижному телу, пальцы едва коснулись темных завитков…

— Джон! Джон! — откуда-то издалека донесся голос профессора Люпина. — Используй _Ридиккулус_ , ты сможешь! Шерлок, уведи его оттуда!

Внезапно его обхватили сильные руки, попытались поднять и оттащить, но Джон сопротивлялся, в горле застрял немой крик (« _Шерлок!_ »)…

— Джон, я здесь, Джон, я в порядке, посмотри на меня!

Голос Шерлока, который ни с чем не спутаешь, и руки, сжавшие его еще сильней... Джон позволил себе отвернуться, чтобы посмотреть в такие живые глаза своего друга, полные беспокойства. Джон обхватил худую талию и, не вставая с колен, уткнулся мокрым лицом в шею когтевранца. Он так жаждал почувствовать тепло его тела, живого тела.

Потом, однако, он вспомнил, где находится. Весь класс стоял, ошарашенно разинув рты, и глядел на них. Джон быстро и неуклюже поднялся на ноги и побежал к выходу.

— Джон! — закричал Шерлок ему вслед.

Он не остановился, просто не мог. Он подумал об их местечке возле озера, потом решил пойти в факультетскую башню, но Шерлок поймал его около лестницы. Черт бы побрал его длинные ноги!

Шерлок снова обхватил его за плечи и развернул лицом к себе. Джон не мог смотреть ему в глаза и склонил голову, отчаянно ловя ртом воздух.

— Джон, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

— Я не могу.

— Почему?

— Если я взгляну, то увижу кровь на твоем лице и смертельную рану в груди.

Холодная рука обхватила его ладонь и прижала к теплой груди, где быстро билось сердце.

— Чувствуешь? Я живой. Это всего лишь боггарт, Джон.

Ватсон с опаской поднял взгляд. Молочно-бледное лицо, несколько веснушек на носу и ни капли крови. Его рука неосознанно потянулась к мягкой щеке и прикоснулась к такому дорогому лицу. Шерлок был так близко, что Джон чувствовал его дыхание на щеке. Светлые глаза с теплотой наблюдали за ним, и Джон был готов утонуть в них. В конце концов Джон заметил движение вокруг них — их одноклассники выходили из класса, урок подошел к концу. Коридор скоро наполнится толпой учеников. Джон вдруг ужасно смутился. Он не хотел никаких вопросов, не хотел, чтобы его называли… Как именно? А Шерлок, что подумает он? Джон обнаружил, что до сих пор цеплялся за своего друга. Он тут же отпустил Шерлока и мог поклясться, что по его лицу мимолетно скользнуло недовольство.

— Идем, Джон, нам надо забрать свои учебники.

— Ты иди, я вернусь попозже.

— Пошли, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Джон неохотно последовал за другом обратно в класс, стараясь не смотреть никому в глаза. Зайдя в кабинет, Шерлок остановился перед старым шкафом, в котором прятался боггарт. Профессор Люпин уже убирал свои записи, но поднял на них глаза.

— А, Джон! Напугал же ты нас! Ты в порядке?

Парень кивнул, и Шерлок решительно шагнул вперед.

— Профессор Люпин, я так и не увидел своего боггарта.

— У нас не осталось времени, Шерлок. Не волнуйся, ты и остальные ребята могут сразиться с ним на следующем занятии.

— Если вы не против, я хотел бы попытаться сейчас.

Люпин перевел взгляд с Шерлока на Джона и обратно и кивнул.

— Вытаскивай палочку. Готов? Джон, отойди чуть подальше. Сейчас я открою дверцу… Давай, Шерлок!

Боггарт снова закрутился, быстро меняя формы. Когда же он остановился, Джон увидел светлые волосы и гриффиндорскую мантию. Это был он! Но как такое возможно? Самый страшный кошмар Шерлока — Джон?..

Но потом он присмотрелся к боггарту. Он будто смотрел в зеркало… но что-то было не так. Глаза, определенно. Копия Джона смотрела на Шерлока такими холодными глазами. Это была даже не злость, а скорей отсутствие эмоций. Но затем что-то изменилось, рот скривился в улыбке. Но какая это была улыбка?.. Его лицо искажала жестокая насмешка. Джон повернулся к другу. Шерлок искоса смотрел на боггарта, сморщив нос, а в глазах блестели слезы. Он не пытался ничего скрыть, все было написано на лице, и Джон легко читал на нем всю боль. Когтевранец закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и поднял палочку:

— _Ридиккулус!_ — четко и громко воскликнул он.

Ужасная копия Джона превратилась в Санта Клауса, толстого, веселого и красного.

— Прекрасно! — сказал Люпин. — Время идти на следующее занятие, мальчики…

Он закрыл боггарта в шкафу и, когда шестикурсники остались стоять на местах, схватил свой портфель и вышел из класса. Они остались одни.

Юноши смотрели друг на друга, но не могли вымолвить ни слова. Наконец, Джон решился:

— Твой страх это я. Но не совсем, так?

Шерлок сглотнул.

— Я должен был показать тебе. Ну, знаешь, если ты все еще стесняешься своего боггарта. 

— Да, я все еще…

— Не надо.

Когда они успели подойти так близко друг к другу? _Если я протяну руку, то смогу его коснуться_ , подумал Джон, изучая лицо друга. Но он не был таким умным, как Шерлок, он не мог читать мысли. Все что он видел, это замешательство. Это не очень-то успокаивало. _А может, и да_ , подумал Джон, шагнул вперед и крепко обнял Шерлока. Когтевранец был весь напряжен, но Джон был упрямым: если он на что-то решился, то к черту сомнения! Одна ладонь коснулась бледной щеки, а вторая притянула Шерлока ближе. Джон поднялся на носках и поцеловал эти красивые полные губы.

Шерлоку понадобилось мгновение, чтобы понять, что происходит, и он сразу же обхватил руками лицо друга. Джон почувствовал легкие, как перо, прикосновения на скулах. Рука нежно легла на его шею, вторая обвила плечи, а губы внезапно раскрылись, и Джон снова почувствовал подступающие слезы. Только сейчас это были слезы облегчения и счастья.

Шерлок был здесь, рядом с ним. 

Теперь и партнера на Святочный бал искать не нужно.


End file.
